Eres mi nakama
by monkey.D.Luna2002
Summary: Luffy por fin entiende algo de amor,con Usopp arman un pequeño plan que sin Luffy saberlo terminaría en la declaración de este para Nami Algo de humor y mucho romance al final LuNa


otro día mas en él grand line

Luffy hablaba con Robin en la habitación de los chicos

—osea que eso es él amor—dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

PAREN EL BARCO

¿Luffy hablando de amor con usopp?

Regresemos un poco él tiempo

Luffy pedía comida a gritos y Nami lo regañaba por que ya habían comido y él estúpido capitán quería de nuevo comida

—Luffy,ya comimos,aguantate un poco—Nami mostraba sus dientes de tiburón mientras le daba él clásico "golpe de amor" dejando al sombrero de paja "nock out"

Luego de unos minutos se kevanto,limpiándose a ropa

—¿Porque Nami siempre me pega?—se preguntaba él capitán, Robin vio que estaba confundido

—¿quieres saber porque Nami te pega tanto capitán?—el sonrió

—asi es,no lo entiendo

—vayamos a la biblioteca, le explicaré porque

Luffy agarró su mano emocionado y corrió directo a la biblioteca

—para empezar,Luffy,deberías saber que a Nami le importas mucho

Robín pretendía ser sutil

—lo se,ella también me importa mucho

Luffy no entendía

—y ella solo intenta a través de los golpes demostrarte que le importas, ¿sabes porque?

Luffy negó

—existe algo llamando amor

—¿amor?,¿que es eso?

—es un sentimiento muy fuerte que te impulsa a hacer cosas que no harías con otras personas, tan sólo con la persona que quieres

—oh...pero ella quiere a todos,¿que tengo yo de diferente?

—eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu mismo—dijo ella sabiamente

—ya se,le preguntare a Usopp—comento Luffy,salio corriendo hacia la cubierta para buscar a usopp

—quizás con él entienda un poco mas,bueno,aprovechare para leer

 _mientras con Luffy_

—USOPP—grito a todo pulmón Luffy

—¿eh?,¿luffy?—Luffy nada mas verlo,corrió hacia él con la intención de preguntarle

—quiero preguntarte algo

—claro Luffy, ¿de que se trata?

Usopp no se esperaba para nada la pregunta de Luffy

—¿tengo yo algo de diferente para Nami?

—pu-pu-pues—Usopp estaba azul—¡Chopper!

—¿chopper?,¿el entiende de amor?

—Luffy, no te habrás enfermando,¿verdad?

—creo...que no—Luffy no entendía nada

—tenemos mucho de que hablar—susurro

mientras con chopper,este creía haber oído que alguien lo había llamado

 _volvamos con Luffy y Usopp_

—dado que ya sabes algo sobre él amor,puedo decirte que para Nami eres especial por algo—comenzó Usopp con prudencia

—eso ya lo se

—dejame hablar—le dio un golpe—bueno,él caso es que ella te quiere–

—eso también lo se

—callate de una vez—le mostró los dientes de tiburón

—jajajaja,eso mismo hace Nami

—¡Luffy,dejame hablar dije!

—¿pero yo que hize?

—ser tu,ahora calla

—ser yo es bueno...

—LUFFY

—ya me callo—dijo él con su mejor sonrisa inocente

—el caso es que tendrás que hacer un par de cosas para saber que tienes tu de especial para Nami,¿lo harás?

—no lo dudes—sonrió aún mas

—bien,toma esto,tengo un plan,lo llamare:"él fantástico plan de conquista del gran Usopp"

—me da igual él nombre mientras funcione

—no sabes apreciar él arte del gran Usopp,bueno,comenzemos

(una hora después,a Luffy ya le habían explicado él plan,él creía entenderlo)

—esta bien,recuerda hacer todo lo que dice la hoja con las pautas

—si—miro él papel,la primera línea decía así:

·hacerle cumplidos a Nami(recuerda, se prudente),PSD:cosas como que lindos ojos tienes

—allá voy—camino hacia Nami que verificaba que él clima estaba en orden—hola Nami

—hola Luffy—dijo esta sin interés

—quería decirte algo...

—claro,dime

—bueno...—se aclaro la garganta sin creer lo que estaba a punto de decir

recuerden, es Luffy, sus cumplidos son _algo_ raros,oh si, y muy a su estilo

—tus ojos son tan lindos como la carne

Nami no sabía si estar contenta por él cumplido o enojada por la comparación

—¡como te atreves idiota!,¡la carne no es linda!

 _home run_

Luffy salio disparado hacia él mar y Usopp salio de a saber donde a su rescate

después de salvarlo,Usopp anoto en un papel

primera opción fallida (x)

—vamos a lo siguiente,oí Luffy—idearon otro magnifico plan

—genial

(otra hora después)

—bien,tengo que regalarle algo especial...ya se,a Nami le gustan las mandarinas, le regalare una—Luffy estiró sus brazos y subió hacia la parte alta del barco donde se ubicaban las mandarinas,arranco una y volvió a buscar a Nami

—oí Nami—esta siguió mirando su logpose—tengo algo que darte—estaba por mostrarle la mandarina cuando la chica hablo

—mas vale que no sea carne Luffy, porque te corto en pedazos

—shi,shi,para eso ya esta Zoro

en otra parte, Zoro estornudo

volvamos donde Luffy y Nami

—¿que es Luffy?

—toma,cogí esto de tu ar–

no termino de hablar cuando ya estaba estrellado en él suelo y Nami con la mandarina en una mano,mientras con los pies aplastaba a Luffy

—maldito niño,¡como te atreves a coger una de mis amadas mandarinas!,¿que acaso eres baka?

—no entiendo,creía que te gustaría—dijo con pena levantándose

—me gustaría si fueran joyas,dinero o mandarinas _de otro lugar_ que no sean mis arboles

—oh,para la próxima lo tendré en cuenta

—no habrá próxima vez si te mato niño,así conseguiré lo que pagan por ti—Luffy se puso a correr y detrás Nami

un par de golpes,arañazos y hematomas después...

—Usopp,dame algún plan en él que no acaba lanzado al mar o golpeado por favor—imploro él pobre Luffy con la cara y los labios hinchados de manera antinatural

—tratare pero hablando de Nami...no te prometo nada—Usopp tenia una gota—prosigamos

(dos horas después)

—genial,este plan del gran Usopp es perfecto y a prueba de idiotas como tu,Luffy

—oí

—tendremos que cambiar de ruta,pero...vale la pena, siempre tiene que ganar él amor—hablo poético él tirador

—iré con Nami para tener todo listo—por tercera vez en él día, Luffy busco a Nami

—Nami,tengo algo que proponerte—se puso a su lado

él plan tendría éxito,si él puede con los malos, puede con esto,como que se llamaba monkey d. Luffy

—a menos que trate de dinero,ya puedes irte por donde viniste

—bueno...no es de dinero precisamente

—entonces,largo

—¡espera!,quería proponerte que fuéramos a una isla tranquila paradescansar

—Luffy...¿no estarás enfermo?—tocó su frente pero tenia la temperatura normal

—¿porque todo él mundo dice lo mismo?

—bueno,da igual,entonces...¡genial,oh y que tenga playa para estrenar mi bikini nuevo, oh y...

ella siguió divagando mientras ordenaba a los mugiwara cambiar de rumbo

(al día siguiente)

era por la mañana,Zoro anclaba en la isla

todos bajaron de un salto,la isla era hermosa y tenia una playa de arena blanca

—genial,perfecta para mi—dijo feliz Nami,sanji tenia corazones en los ojos y hacia su típico baile

Usopp y Luffy hablaban en un rincón susurrando

—ya sabes lo que debes hacer—Luffy leía y releía él papel con la tercera opción

·llevar a Nami a solas contigo y decirle un sencillo "te quiero"y un abrazo(no me preguntes porque)PSD:si surgen problemas,usa tus poderes,ah y un beso en la mejilla

—¿porque debo decirle eso?

—creía haberte dejado claro en él papel que no preguntaras él porque

—lo se pero no entiendo

—tu nunca entiendes nada Luffy, solo hazlo,venga,venga—lo empujo hacia Nami —Nami...Luffy debe decirte algo

—ay,otra vez no,¿que me dirás ahora Luffy?

—tu puedes campeón, yo iré por allá,adiós —Usopp huyó

—bu-bueno,solo quería decirte si...podías ir a...dar un paseo conmigo en...él... bosque

—ya me estas empezando a asustar—se comienza a alejar lentamente, Luffy se acerca

—¿que pasa?, ¿no te gusta la idea?

sin darse cuenta,aunque de espaldas,Nami se adentraba en la espesor del bosque y Luffy continuaba caminando

—no es eso pero... te conozco y tu no eres así

—puedo cambiar...

—Luffy—por fin Nami se dio cuenta que había entrado en él bosque—LUFFY,AHORA ESTAMOS PERDIDOS

—¿eh?,oh,¡eso es perfecto!

—¿porque demonios eso es perfecto?

—ahora es cuando te digo que te quiero—la abraza y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla,Nami tiene las mejillas como su cabello

—yo también te quiero Luffy pero,¿a que viene esto?—Luffy se separa de Nami

—¿Nami,soy especial para ti?

—eh...

—porque tu si lo eres para mi—Luffy no sabe de donde salieron esas palabras

—pues claro Luffy,¿porque?

—¿me amas?

Ahora si que Nami estaba confundida

—¿que si te amo?

—si,eso pregunte, ¿me amas?

—bueno...como decirlo...

—no me digas que no,Usopp dice que entonces me romperás él corazón

—si eso lo s–,¿que demonios tiene que ver Usopp en todo esto?

—el me explicó un poco sobre unas cosas,y yo quería saber si era especial para ti y porque

—si te amo Luffy,pero matare a Usopp

—oh,esta bien,también me dijo que,¡ahora eres mi novia!

—¿cuando me preguntaste si quería serlo?

—¿había que preguntar?,eso no me lo comentó Usopp, luego le diré

—¡si,hay que preguntar baka!

—oh...entonces—Luffy se arrodilla—¿quieres ser mi novia?

—¡baka,eso parece mas una propuesta de matrimonio!

—shi,shi,shi,¿entonces como?

—solo parate y vuelve a hacer la pregunta

—esta bien—se paro—¿quieres ser mi novia?

—ahora esta mejor y...¡claro que si!—Luffy sintió él impulso de abrazarla de nuevo y así lo hizo,estiró sus brazos y la atrajo hacía él

—nunca dejarás de ser impulsivo—Nami se pone a reír y corresponde él abrazo

—soy así, shi, shi,shi

—ahora queda un paso,¿sabes?

—¿así?,Usopp tampoco me hablo de eso

—baka,él paso que queda es este—agarró él rostro del sombrero de paja suavemente y presionó sus labios con los de él

Luffy no sabia que hacer pero correspondió él beso algo tímido al principio

se separaron

—me gusta él último paso—admitió Nami sonrojada

—a mi también shi shi shi

¿que tal ha quedado este one-shot?,es un poco de humor y también romance

un saludo para mis seguidores y todos los que me leen

star,¡fuera!


End file.
